Joshua Cross
' Royal Fleet Seal1.jpg Admiral J Cross.jpg WOJ Sigfile.jpg Joshua Cross ' Ship: Walls Of Jehrico Title: Admiral Lost Prophet Fleet Commanding Officer Walls Of Jehrico Age:38 Race: Homeworld:Ephriam Hometown: Galveston, Texas Date of Birth: Admiral Cross is considered the foremost expert in naval warfare and vessel design. He is well educated and classicaly trained in music and plays the piano aswell. His temper and jealousy have been know to get the best of him, but he is compassionate and forgiving. His high sense of loyalty and duty to the fleet compell him to protect those under his charge even if it means his death. Admiral Cross has been know to shoot first and ask questions later. Usually accompanied by his Fleet Chaplian and Captain of the Sovereignbay Capt, Barker James Drakewood due to his deep hatred and rage to the attackers of the fleet.Admiral Cross has been the Lost Prophet Fleet Commanding Admiral for the past 15 years. Formed by his grandfather Charles Cross as a private navy after the American Civil war, The Lost Prophet Fleet now served as a protection navy for his grandfathers shipyard. Having built naval vessels for differenent countries and empires, The Cross family aquired many advanced naval and weapon designs. With Joshua having served in the Republic of Texas Navy alongside his childhood friend Barker Drakewood, Charles thought it best that his grandson head this private navy and employed many new and secret designs into the Walls of Jehrico, the most advanced and deadly seafaring ship ever. Charles had even taken a leave from the shipyard to travel to ensure that he had the very best materials and designs for this new vessel, a Class VI Mega-Dreadnaught. It is rumored that the design was stolen from the US Navy, but this has yet to been verified. Having been seasoned in naval combat, Cross saw to the protection of the delivery of ships built by his grandfather to the various countries that hired them. Admiral Cross and Captain Barker saw many engagements from the Boer wars to the Imperial Russians in the Ageatic Sea. While returning from Havana, Cuba on a humanitarian mission, the Fleet was attacked by a fleet of surface and air ships. Trying to discover who was attacking, the admiral fought feverishly to position the Jehrico to sight the colors of the opposing vessels. Out numbered with 6 to 1 odds, the 5 ships of the Lost Prophet fleet held their ground for 17 hours when the Walls of Cairo succumed to a violent explosion. Turning his attention to saving the ships crew from the water, Cross in advertantly ran the Jehrico aground. Watching as the rest of the fleet was decimated and taking severe damage to the Jehrico, Cross turned his guns on what he thought was the flag ship and opened fire, completely destroying it in 3 minutes. Seeing this the opposing force fleed into the night with Cross unable to pursue.( Admiral Cross's wife and 3 daughters were aboard the Cairo at the time she exploded and rumored to be alive, unknown to the Admiral) Early the next morning a passing airship spotted the floundering Jehrico and assisted in towing her back to the Cross Yards in Galveston for repair. Admiral Cross then set about, traveling as his grandfather did years before to bring back the most advanced weapon designs for the refit of his ship and most of his inheritance to do so. Spending close to a year in refit , the Jehrico once again set out, but with a different purpose, to find those who attacked the fleet, sinking 4 of his ships and costing so many lives. Admiral Cross vowed to the families he would find them and kill them, crossing every sea on every realm if he had to. Currently Admiral Cross has allied the Lost Prophet Fleet with the Steam Engine Intrepid. Category:Characters